


Jump then Fall

by matabilnadila



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matabilnadila/pseuds/matabilnadila
Summary: Kakayanin na kaya ni Kyungsoo sumubok muli?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Jump then Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hindi ko alam kung bakit ko 'to sinulat pero ang alam ko lang wala akong magawa sa trabaho kaya heto na ang handog kong kalat!!! Hindi ko pa 'to binabasa ulit kaya pasensya na sa spelling at grammar errors! Sana mag-enjoy ka sa pagbabasa!

Sabi nga sa words of wisdom ng bestfriend ni Kyungsoo na si Jongdae Kim, "Never fall for a straight guy dahil para kang pupunta sa gyera ng hubad at walang sandata."  
Ilang taon na din ang nakalipas when kyungsoo started living by those words. Isang beses lang naman siya sumubok, sa tropa niyang si Hongki.

Nung una sabi niya happy crush lang, he enjoys his company lang. Pero sabi nga sa mga kwentong bayan ng mga lumang bading, mahuhulog at mahuhulog ang bading na maya't maya ay nakakapit at may nakakapit na lalaki. Iyun nga lang, ang lalaking kumakapit at kinakapitan, sa babae lang tumitingin. 

Matagal na nagtiyaga si Kyungsoo sa panandaliang saya na nararamdaman niya tuwing kasama ang ex-bestfriend niya. Alam naman niya na hindi yung pang-habang buhay ngunit nagulat at nasaktan pa rin siya ng dumating na ang hangganan ng kaniyan panaginip sa katauhan ng gf na girl bestfriend niya din na si sejeong.  
_Akalain mo yon?_ isip ni kyungsoo.  
All this time there's something going on between them pero he was too busy being blinded by the sweet gestures and words his best friend was feeding him to notice na nagkakamabutihan na ang dalawa niyang matalik na kaibigan. 

At that point, Kyungsoo knew he had to distance his self from them. And to distance his self is what he did. Lumipat na siya sa unibersidad na gusto naman niya talaga bago pa  
magtapos sa senior high. Lumuwas papuntang maynila at nagsimula. Kinalumtan ang sakit na dala ng pagkahulog sa straight na bestfriend. From then onwards never na ulit tumingin sa lalaki si Kyungsoo.

No. Never. Erase, erase ng feelings.

It’s not like hindi siya gustuhin. Laging sinasabihan si Kyungsoo na magtry na ulit magkagusto sa iba, hindi naman sa pilitin ang sarili niya pero to at least open his heart for the guys na umaaligid.  
Ewan ba ni Kyungsoo, na-trauma na ata siya. He acknowledges naman ang presence ng cute guys, like every other gay guy with a heart, marupok din siya. But, the moment na may magparamdam sa kaniya-ng feelings, of course, parang umaayaw na agad ang Kyungsoo. Sabay-sabay na ang mga alarm at red flags sa paligid ni Kyungsoo tuwing nangyayari iyon. 

Kagaya lang ngayon, instead na ayain niyang groupmate ang newly found friend niya sa class na si Chanyeol ay mas pinili niyang guluhin ang decided ng si Baekhyun at Jongdae. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo have been hanging out almost every day since they started talking about a Prince of Tennis, Kyungsoo’s favorite anime. He finds him so easy to talk to, ang light lang. He also gets a free ride hanggang sa condo niya dahil lagging ini-insist ni Chanyeol na isabay na siya kahit na out of his way ang place ni Kyungsoo. Honestly, he should’ve known it earlier pero nagpaka-inosente si Kyungsoo and went along with their set-up na Chanyeol took differently pala. 

“Oh, what happened? Bakit gusto mo kami bigla maka-pair?" usisa ni Jongdae na kinukutuban na.  
“Wala. I just wanna work with either one of you." depensa ni kyungsoo na nagcross pa ng arms at pout.His killer combo.  
“Let me guess. Inaya ka muna manuod ng movie bago umpisahan report niyo?" mabilis na sabat ni Baekhyun with matching pag-taas ng kilay.  
Hesistant pa sumagot ang Kyungsoo pero ano pa bang itatago niya, alam ng dalawang 'to ang rason kung bakit siya umiiwas sa mga lalaki.

“Yes. He even tried to hold my hand when he asked me."Sagot ni Kyungsoo.

“Honestly, I thought something's going on na. I thought he's nice, ba't ayaw mo pa din?" tanong ni Jongdae, tumatango naman sa gilid si Baekhyun at nagdagdag pa ng, “Hindi naman straight ah?"

“Wala. It doesn't feel right e. Also, I heard he just broke up with Sehun, yung lower batch na candidate for batch representative."At inabot niya ang phone niya to show a picture of the said Sehun guy.

Maybe Kyungsoo considered this one. The guy is sweet and all but after hearing about his very recent break up parang may red flag na tumakip agad sa mata niya. Hindi pa siguro time 'ika nga ng mapamahiing titas.

It's not like iyon din ang focus ni Kyungsoo. He just wanna graduate and find a work abroad. Pangarap ni Kyungsoo mag-move sa bansang wala siyang kilala, feel niya kasi mas makakaipon siyaonce magmove siya malayo sa friends niya, iwas gastos. He's secure naman na Jongdae and Baekhyun will be his friends kahit na sa facetime lang sila mag-usap everyday. Gusto na kasi kuhanin ni Kyungsoo angresponsibility na pagaralin ang mas bata niyang kapatid, pagod na siyang marinig na isinusumbat ng Dad niya na siya pa din ang bumubuhay sa kanila even after he and his wife got separated. Sobrangasshole lang, feeling ni kyungsoo tinutuos sila every time magbibigay ng pera. Feel niya one of the many reasons kaya aloof siya sa mga lalaki ang image na iniwan sa kaniya ng Dad niya. Like, he can be attracted to them, but it doesn’t mean he should like them, diba? 

“Hay, nako, our queen and savior Nadine Lustre gabayan niyo po ang birhen na 'to. Anyway, fine. Kausapin natin si Miss na tayo na lang tatlo since odd naman count ng class na 'to" Baekhyun said with a sad smile. Hindi naman sila mapapagod na intindihin si Kyungsoo. Not when they saw him crying after ng isang bote ng JD na he finished on his own. If you think baby boy si Kyungsoo on the daily, mas lalo  
na kapag umiiyak siya.His wet eyes and red cheeks, grabe, sobrang gugustuhin ingata. The three of them even slept on the same bed while sandwiching Kyungsoo in a tight hug. Since then, the three of them were inseparable. 

Ngumiti ang binata at niyakap ang dalawang kaibigan. "Love you guys!!" at magkakasama na silang nagpaalam sa professor nila.

Just like what they expected, they were grouped together. Kahit kasi professors nanghihina kapag nagpa-cute na ang Kyungsoo. Medyo creepy nga lang ng pag-payag coz may pag-pisil pa sa pisngi ni Kyungsoo. But, whatever.

30 minutes before ang next class nila Kyungsoo at lahat sila ay nasa kaniya-kaniyang upuan na. Wala naman seating arrangement pero since the term started nagkaroon na ng unspoken agreement na pwesto na nila ang inuupuan nila. Lahat ay may kaniya kaniyang bagay na pinagkakaabalahan. Kagaya na lang ni Jongdae at Baekhyun na nagsesend ng picture ng cute guys na lumalabas sa explore page ng IG nila.  
Mayroon na nga silang group chat sa IG na solely dedicated for sending pictures of cute guys. Some of them nakita ng dalawa sa tiktok at finallow hanggang sa Instagram accounts na linked sa tiktok profiles nila. 

While his friends are busy ogling over cute guys, si Kyungsoo naman ay busy nanunuod ng Kiss me again the series kao-pete cuts for the nth time sa channel ng GMMTV. Taynew ang favorite thai bl ship ni Kyungsoo at natutuwa siya  
kapag may nagsasabing kahawig niya si Tay, isa itong karangalan as a Polca 'ika nga niya.  
Hindi nito mapigilan ang ngiti dahil malapit na sa confrontation scene ng kao-pete. Alam na alam na niyangsasabihin ni Pete na possessive siya of Kao and not with his girlfriend na may pagka-lukaret. Gustong mapatili ni Kyungsoo, ito ang paborito niyang eksena, sa totoo nga niyan nagskip na siya ng ibang parts para umabot sa scene na 'to bago magstart ang class.  
Habang nagkakainitan ang mga characters sa pinapanuod niyang series ay nadinig naman niya na nagbubulungan ang kaniyang mga kaibigan. Pero pinilit niyang dedmahin at nakangiti pa din sa screen ng phone niya.

"Si Kim Jongin yan. Yung model ng bench!" pabulong ngunit mataas ang boses na sinabi ni Baekhyun. Halatang-halata ang excitementsa boses nito.  
"Ay totoo nga! Nakita ko yung bago niyang commercial ng Max's, ang sarap lang talaga. Bigla nga ako napa-order after ko mapanuod." sagot naman ng equally excited na si Jongdae. Kilig na kilig ang mga kaibigan nito.

"Kyungsoo, tingnan mo ang gwapo niya, I swear!!" panghihikayat ng mga kabigan niya sa kaniya.

Bilang isang unbothered polca, nagmatigas ang Kyungsoo at pinagpatuloy ang panunuod sa pagbato ni Pete kay Kao sa kama. 

Napapakagat pa nga sa labi sa kilig ang bading.

Kung inakala ni Kyungsoo na hinayaan na siya ng mga kabigan niya, obviously, maling-mali siya. Hindi ito normal na araw kung hindi siya iinisin ng mga kaibigan niya. That explains ang mga sumunod na nangyari.

"Ay Kyungsoo! 'Yan ba yon? Yung kinukwento mo sa amin?" paumpisa ni Baekhyun na hindi napansin agad ni Kyungsoo dahil sa pinapanuod.Tawang tawa ang dalawang nangdedemonyong mga kaibigan niya.

"Mag-Hi ka na, Kyungsoo! Jongin! Hi daw sabi nung friend namin!" sigaw naman ni Jongdae na agad inangat ang ulo ni kyungsoo mula sa pagkakayuko.

May mga moment talaga na ang sarap lang ng pagkakangiti mo, yung kahit after a few seconds nakangiti ka pa din. Ganon na ganon ang nangyare ng inangat ni kyungsoo ang mukha niya na may ngitingmaganda sa labi. Ang galing din kasi yung pwesto niya pala is right across where Jongin is standing. And the said man is looking right at him with a small smile in his face. With his smile still plastered in his face,  
nakita niyang kinawayan siya ng lalaki sa kabilang sulok ng classroom at may mahinang HI na sinabi.

Mga ilang segundo bago nagrehistro sa utak ni Kyungsoo ang nangyare. Biglang lumaki ang mata niya at napatingin sa dalawa niyang kaibigan, nakalimutan na ang series na kaninang pinapanuod.

"Oh my god.Gago kayo. Sino yon?" tarantang tanong ni Kyungsoo.Baka sang stress na dulot ng biglaang pangyayari. 

"Your new crush." bulong ni Baekhyun sabay akbay kay Kyungsoo at nag-giggle pa nga.

"Picture kayo!Picture kayo, Jongin, ha. Okay lang naman diba? Isang picture lang kayo ni Kyungsoo." Tanong ni Jongdae habang hinihila nilang dalawa si Kyungsoo by his armpit. Akala mong sanggol na di makalakad.

Hindi na sure si Kyungsoo kung nag-yes ba ang lalaking kausap ng friends niya dahil next thing he knew magkadikit na sila nito at nakangiti sa nakatutok na camera sa kanilang mga mukha.  
Mga dalawang kuha pa ng litrato bago sila naghiwalay.

"You guys look cute oh. Nice ng pic niyo." pangaasar ni Baekhyun na iniharap ang screen ng phone sa kanilang dalawa. Hindi naman magawang tingnan ni Kyungsoo ang picture. Ayaw niyang maisip ng binata na excited siyang makita ito, baka lalo pang isipin na crush siya ni Kyungsoo.

Napangiti naman ang mas matangkad na binata. Hindi nga matandaan ni Kyungsoo yung name niya e. "Nice nga." nadinig niyang sagot ng binata.

Humarap ito sa kaniya at nagcomment "You're cute, Kyungsoo." na may matamis na ngiti, parang pati mata nakangiti. At napansin ni Kyungsoo na may itsura, hindi, gwapo ang morenong lalaking nasa harap niya. And maybe Kyungsoo like how he smells, amoy LALAKE.

Pagakatapos ng realization na ito ay pumasok sa utak niyang tinawag siyang cute nito.

_Gwapo pero ang presko._

And with that, tinalikuran siya ni Kyungsoo at bumalik sa upuan. Nilabas ang phone at never na ulit nilingon ang nagulat na si Jongin.

**Author's Note:**

> Umabot ka talaga hanggang dito??? GRABE??? Ang tiyaga? Pero thank you!!! Please comment what you think about this! See you sa next chapter. PLEASE?!


End file.
